


Blank and Dark

by OverCurious



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious
Summary: Blank hated himself, all he was literally Ethans anxiety forced into a living being.It hurt
Relationships: Dark & Blank, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 48





	Blank and Dark

Blank hated himself, all he was literally Ethans anxiety forced into a living being. 

It hurt

The anxiety that was almost always a constant sometimes grew to be too much to where his body couldn’t handle it, and it often caused him to slowly turn into literal whisps of anxiety until he was nothing but a part of the shadows. He didn’t know how he was even alive sometimes, with how much pain seemed to course through his body at times. 

It seemed it was one of those days where Ethan’s anxiety ripped him apart. Ethan had been rather calm and happy since he had gotten together with Mark and that was a small blessing for the Ego as he didn’t feel as anxious as usual(sometimes not anxious at all, which was terrifying every time). So when he woke up with a scream because of a flurry of unexcpected anxious thoughts he knew it was going to be a bad day. Still, he marched on, forcing something down his throat as to not worry Mark and Ethans other egos. He also stayed and existed in the space for a while and that seemed to leave him completly off of there concern radar. 

Until he noticed Dark. The ‘Leader’ of Marks egos watched him like a hawk, making the anxious thoughts inside of him suddenly raise in intensity, so much so he had to close his eyes and his body wobbled where it stood. When he reopened his eyes the grey man was gone and Blank attempted to forget the experience and instead deal with his inner turmoil. He practically fled back to his room and locked himself inside as yet another wave of anxiety swallowed him and his arms turned from their usual grey to a dark smoke-like black. He gained control over himself quickly and hissed in annoyance. 

He lasted until 1, his body had been falling in and out of solid form and attempted to venture out and not raise suspicions. The moment he stepped into the living room all eyes were on him and that was the last straw. The anxiety practically tore him open from the inside out, making him scream in pure agony as his body began to slip into its shadow-like form. Before the transition could be completed he was surrounded in pure darkness and he felt nothing. He was nothing. It was a nice change from the constant thoughts that had been cramming itself into his body for what felt like years. 

Blank was in the darkness for an unknown amount of time before it began to slip away and suddenly he was back as his own being. Looking around revealed that the ego was sitting on the dark black couch in Dark’s office. Despite his time in the nothingness he quickly began to feel anxious thoughts tear into him as he began to wonder and try to decide why he was in Dark’s office. 

‘You must have messed up. He’s going to kick you out, you messed up and now you’ve ruined your life because your just a STUPID MISTAKE THAT SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN MA-’

“Blank.” 

The calm deep voice made the black eyed man jump from his spot on the couch. In front of him was the grey leader of the manor Dark. “I’m sorry for messing up! I didn’t mean to do anythingwrongpleasedon’t kickmeout I swear I’ll-” The darkness was back and his tense pose lessened. “Calm down.” Opening his eyes he noted that he was still in physical form and Dark was still standing in front of him, dual tones and all. “Breathe” Blank was confused, why was he saying these things. “Breathe” Dark stated again, and this time Blank did. Taking deep even breathes to copy the demons. Slowly, the suit-wearing man raised his hands towards his face, giving him plenty of time to move away if he so wanted. When Blank didn’t Dark set his hands gently against Blank's face and wiped away his tears(tears? When had he started crying).

“Relax, you're ok,” Dark reassured, hands moving to sit comfortingly on Blank’s shoulders. The younger ego didn’t understand why this was happening, but it was just so nice to have someone there to comfort him and seem to know exactly what to do to help him feel better than when he fell into and pulled the other into an embrace it wasn’t that surprising. He cried and Dark loosely held him, one hand weaving through his hair. As the man relaxed further into the demon’s coldness, he wondered if the reason Dark was good at this was because he experienced it before.


End file.
